sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Bit of Heaven (2011 film)
| writer = Gren Wells | starring = | music = | cinematography = Russell Carpenter | editing = Stephen A. Rotter | studio = Davis Entertainment The Film Department | distributor = Millennium Entertainment (USA) The Weinstein Company (non-USA) | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12.5 million | gross = $1,296,937 }} A Little Bit of Heaven (formerly titled Earthbound) is a 2011 romantic comedy film directed by Nicole Kassell, and starring Kate Hudson and Gael García Bernal. Plot Marley Corbett is a quickwitted, carefree ad executive living in New Orleans, who embraces her easy going attitude, shuns any major responsibilities, and gains support and strength from a close circle of friends. She also enjoys casual dating and refuses to fall in love. One day, after an appointment, she is told by Dr. Julian Goldstein that she has terminal cancer. He is deeply impressed by the way Marley accepts the news with humour and dignity. While under anesthetic, God appears to Marley in heaven and asks her to make three wishes. She chooses to fly, to win a million dollars (not tax free), and a third that is later revealed. Marley tells her friends the news, including her parents who separated years earlier and don't speak now. Her mother is persistent and overbearing, and instantly begins to smother Marley by visiting too often and making her meals to keep her strength up. Marley's father is the opposite; distant and reserved, and doesn't seem bothered with reconnecting with Marley with the time she has left. While driving through town one morning, Marley and her friend Sarah decide to take part in a radio call game where the 97th caller wins a prize. They get through and Marley is told she's won flying lessons - her first wish granted. Her other friend Renee is pregnant with her second child. As the weeks go by, Marley's health starts to deteriorate and she visits Julian more and more. One night, they see each other at a band night at their local bar and decide to spend the rest of the night by going on a date. They start to develop feelings for one another. Marley tells her boss about the cancer and he asks her about her life insurance plans, since their company has a policy that anybody who has a life-threatening illness can cash out, gaining a million dollars ($500,000 dollars after tax) instantly - her second wish. After another date, Marley and Julian sleep together and begin a relationship. However, she soon starts to feel dismayed when she comes to the realisation that they won't have a future together, and flees quickly one morning before he wakes. That afternoon, they argue in the park and Marley breaks it off. She becomes distant from and jealous of her friends who are all going through positive changes. After visiting heaven in her dreams for a second time, God makes her realise that she needs to cherish what she has while she's still alive and, for the first time, Marley admits to being in love. Later that day, she visits Julian to rekindle their relationship, apologizes to the friends she has pushed away and even makes peace with her father. At home over the following weeks, Marley is able to do nothing but lie in bed, and starts focusing on all of the things she is going to miss. She writes cards for special occasions she won't be around for in the future and writes letters to her loved ones, giving them all to her mother for her to give out at the right times. One morning, Marley and Sarah sit in the park. Marley confesses to Sarah that she is no longer afraid to die, even though Sarah is terrified at the prospect of having to live without her. Marley drifts off and Sarah is unable to wake her. Knowing it's almost time, Marley is visited by everyone in the hospital who surround her bed and wait with her until the end. The exception is Renee, who is in labor with her son. Julian makes it in the nick of time to say goodbye and, in that final moment, Marley realizes her third wish was to fall in love. The film ends with Marley's funeral, a colorful celebration of her life with all of her friends and family. Cast * Kate Hudson as Marley Corbett * Gael García Bernal as Julian Goldstein * Kathy Bates as Beverly Corbett * Lucy Punch as Sarah Walker * Romany Malco as Peter Cooper * Rosemarie DeWitt as Renee Blair * Whoopi Goldberg as God * Treat Williams as Jack Corbett * Steven Weber as Rob Randolf * Peter Dinklage as Vinnie Reception The film got extremely negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 4% based on 52 reviews.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/a_little_bit_of_heaven_2011/ References External links * * * Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:God in fiction Category:Films set in New Orleans Category:American drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira